This invention relates to a cargo retainer for generally maintaining the integrity of a cargo load both as to its compactness and its location within a hold or carrier.
The assignee of this application also owns U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,645 for a Cargo Retainer. The patent relates to a generally L-shaped restraining device for maintaining the integrity of a cargo load and comprises a floor contacting member having an upwardly facing load bearing surface and which projects forwardly beneath a portion of the cargo load. The restraining device also includes a generally upright member that is secured to the floor contacting member in spaced relation from the forward end of the floor contacting member for engaging with the cargo load. The device further includes a floor piercing element which is movably mounted on the floor contacting member adjacent to the rearward end thereof and is normally disposed to pierce the floor when the floor contacting member is under load and is movable to a position incapable of piercing the floor when the restraining device is out of service.
The devices generally shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,645 were tested under the auspices of and approved for service by the American Association of Railroads. Thus, utilization of the retainer devices will generally eliminate the need for costly and timeconsuming banding, blocking and bracing. The devices of U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,645, however, are only generally suited to relatively heavy products stacked to a limited height. They are especially appropriate for example in the restraining of cargo loads comprising relatively heavy bagged materials such as neoprene and salt.
This invention is generally in the nature of an improvement upon the cargo retainer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,645, and has for an object to generally extend the range of service for such devices. A further object of the present invention is to make the devices maneuverable so that when out of service, one individual can handle and move the devices. A still further object of the present invention is to make the devices collapsible and thus readily stackable for storage and deadhead transport.